Knocks on Valentine's Day
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Haruhi keeps on getting mysterious knocks on the door by someone. HikaHaru. Done for a challenge on S H I N E.


Knocks on Valentine's Day

Haruhi sat at her desk scribbling different equations on her geometry worksheet. It was a peaceful Valentine afternoon on a Saturday morning. Haruhi wanted to get as much of her weekend homework done in the morning, so that she would have time to review her notes later on in the afternoon and go grocery shopping.

As she was finishing up her last questioned, she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Haruhi slid back her chair and made her way to the door. She opened it, but to her surprise, found that there was nobody there. She turned her head to the left and to the right in order to make sure that there was no one. She shrugged and then closed the door to resume her work.

After she finished her geometry work, Haruhi started flipping through the pages of her Biology textbook and started reading the assigned pages. Suddenly, she heard another knock on the door.

Haruhi got up again and pushed the door opened. She frowned when she found nobody at the doorway again. She scratched her head in confusion and went back inside.

"What wrong this time? Aren't you going to give it to her?"

"Hey, it's normally the girl who gives out things on Valentine to the guys first."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I'm not!"

"I don't believe you."

"Hey, I'm just a bit nervous!"

"Don't be nervous. Just go already!"

"Gosh, don't rush me!"

Haruhi's eyes darted back and forth, scanning the printed letters on the smooth pages. She started to turned to the last page of her reading assignment when she suddenly heard two knocks on her door. Haruhi frowned. There were those mysterious knocking again.

She pushed back her chair, causing a squeaking sound as it slid across the floor. She walked to the doorway again and turned the door handle. There was nobody outside. Haruhi was now displeased at the knocks on her door. She hated people who enjoy playing pranks on others. It was annoying and disrespectful. Somehow it reminded Haruhi of two other people she knew. Taking one more look around her, Haruhi closed the door and strolled back inside her room.

"What's wrong's this time?"

"Err, I accidentally dropped the card here."

"Idiot! Get back there now! We don't have all day!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

Haruhi, sat back down at her desk and was now writing down the answers to the Biology questions that was listed after the section she read. The questions were simple and all the information that was needed to answer them were clearly stated in her reading. Her hands swiftly and deftly moved from left to right on her piece of paper as if she had already done the lesson before.

Suddenly, a couple of knocks occurred again. The corners of Haruhi's mouth twitched in irritation at the constant distraction. She got up and pulled the door open. She stepped outside and surveyed her surroundings. Nobody was there. Upon seeing the outside of the 2nd floor deserted, Haruhi banged the door shut and went back to her work.

"Look, now you made her angry."

"This was your idea."

"Well, it's your fault that it took this long!"

"I can't help it if I keep on leaving something behind!"

"Well, stop being so nervous and get to her or else she won't even answer the door anymore!"

"Okay, I get it now!"

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you like her?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"Then there shouldn't be a reason stopping you from confessing it to her!"

"Yeah, but what if she turns me down. What I'm I suppose to do next?"

"Your afraid that nothing will ever be the same aren't you? I guess that it is best sometimes to keep everything the same. It maybe best to just keep the current relationship going and not have anything change. I thought that too, but everything has to change some time or later. We just need to cope with those changes, together. You're the one who taught me that"

"That's right, together and not apart."

"So, are you ready fully ready now?"

"I was born ready."

"Whatever."

"Hey!"

Haruhi was nearly at her last question when suddenly, a fifth set of knocking occurred. She could feel the blood vessels in her brain ready to burst. She shot up from her chair and stormed to the door. She tugged the door open and to her surprise this time, found Hikaru standing in front of the doorway with on arm behind his back as if holding something.

Haruhi frowned.

"Were you the one who kept on knocking at my door Hikaru?"

"Actually yeah," admitted Hikaru, staring at the ground. "Are you angry at me?"

Haruhi sighed in exasperation. "Actually I am," she answered truthfully. "What do you want from me?"

Hikaru took a deep breath and pulled his right arm from behind his back, revealing a beautiful bouquet of bright red roses. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Haruhi could only stand there and stare at the bouquet of roses in shock. She slowly lifted her hands up to accept them. She ran her slender fingers gently through them. They were gorgeous. She didn't expect to receive anything special on Valentine's Day, especially not from Hikaru. However, she was happy that she did from him. She was in such great joy now.

"Will you go out with me?"

Haruhi gazed at Hikaru, who was staring at the floor red face in embarrassment and eagerly waited for her answer in anticipation.

She smiled.

"Of course I will Hikaru. I thought that you'll never ask."

**That was another short one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and another thing. I have only read vol. 8 and 9 of the manga, so about the growing apart issue thing with Kaoru trying to push Hikaru away and Hikaru, steps up at the end, I may have gotten something wrong. Sorry if I do.**


End file.
